


Heroes

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you know Heros aren't meant to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

Summary: And you know Heros aren't meant to survive.

 

\---

Bilbo remembered the tales his mother told him as a small faunt in order to get him to sleep, there was always a grand Hero or Hero'ess who went on a wonderful Adventure and lived, loved, and laughed.

Bilbo always hated the endings to the tales and rarely allowed his mother to tell the ends of them.

Now, he was a part of such a tale, he was living is mother's stories; a part of him, a very small part, really wished he wasn't because he already knew how the story ended.

The Hero on his grand and noble quest journeyed with his company and they battled monsters and situations and somewhere along the way the Hero falls in love and, though reluctant and resistant, the love interest eventually returns the sentiment, until finally the last battle comes and the end is finally there.

Bilbo sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the treasury, glancing at Thorin as he searched for what Bilbo had already found and Bilbo knew what he had to do, how this ended, always had.

Bilbo had known the moment Thorin had appeared at his door, knew when they had first faced Azog and then the Elven dungeons, he knew how this ended and he was so sad for that; not the love he'd given Thorin, never that, those stolen moments in Mirkwood and Laketown were worth the End Bilbo knew was coming, it would always be worth it because Thorin was worth it.

But that was later when Bilbo was back Home and his Adventure was over and done with, but right now Bilbo knew what he had to do and he was going to do it, he was going to do it soon.

"Burglar?" Thorin asked, "What have you got in your pocket?"

Bilbo looked up at Thorin a little startled and scared, a similar question from a scarier being popping up in his memory.

Bilbo pulled his hand from his pocket, opening his palm, showing the acorn he had picked up at Beorn's.

Thorin's harsh gaze softened.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden, I am going to plant it in my garden back home." Bilbo smiled as Thorin's lips twitched up, "To remind me of our Adventure."

"THORIN!" Dwalin shouted and then the glimpse of the old Thorin was gone replaced with the poor imatation that had taken over him.

Bilbo watched Thorin leave and he knew it was time, he would do it tonight.

Tonight he would betray his king by giving the Arkenstone to his enemies.

\---

 

Bilbo sat quietly next to the fire, staring blankly at the flickering flames, waiting, hoping for good news on Thorin, Fili, Kili, and all the rest of the Company, but none of the Dwarrows he asked would tell him.

"Bilbo?" Balin's voice murmured, a hand on his shoulder, breaking through his haze.

Bilbo looked up at Balin hopefully but wilted at the old Dwarf's solem expression.

"He wishes to see you again, he's not long for this world I fear, sooner rather than later should you refuse."

Bilbo nodded, "I would see him, please."

Balin nodded, "Follow me."

Bilbo hesitated only a moment before entering Thorin's healing tent, Balin following only to shoo the Dwarrow healers from the space, many of them glaring hatefully at Bilbo as they exited.

Bilbo gazed at Thorin for a long moment before he saw the thick fingers beckon him only slightly, weakly. Bilbo moved forward quickly, taking the hand in his, unconsciously, slightly surprised when the fingers curled around his instead of pulling away.

"Master Burglar." Thorin smiled, looking at him.

"My king." Bilbo whispered, the first time he'd admitted such aloud.

"I wish to apologized again for my-"

"I have already forgiven that, I forgave you even before you'd Banished me rather than kill me. I knew the reaction I would get for my actions."

"You did it anyway." Thorin murmured, lifting his hand to caress Bilbo's cheek, Bilbo's grip the only thing that allowed him to do so.

"I did it anyway." Bilbo agreed.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"Because I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Bilbo told him, looking into Thorin's eyes.

"Burglar." Thorin whispered, hand trying to bring Bilbo's hand to his lips.

Bilbo allowed such an action, helping it along when Thorin faultered.

"Thank you, Burglar, for looking out for them when I did not." Thorin murmured as he let his hand lay back against the cot, Bilbo's hand still in his.

"I'm sorry, Thorin, for the betrayal you must have felt." Bilbo whispered, "Will you forgive me?"

"Always. Master Burglar." Thorin told him, "Perhaps, if things had been different you would have remained in Erebor with me?" Thorin asked, eyes pleading.

"If things were different, Thorin, I would stay by your side." Bilbo answered, with a sad smile upon his lips.

Thoin closed his eyes and smiled, "That pleases me greatly, Master Baggins." he murmured.

Bilbo let his tears in his eyes flow down his cheels, the tears falling onto Thorin's hand and bedclothes.

"I'm glad you're happy, Thorin, you deserve it, I only wish you could have enjoyed it longer." Bilbo murmured.

"My time with you is not something I would give up, no matter how few the days." Thorin whispered opening his eyes a little bit to gaze at Bilbo.

"Thorin." Bilbo sobbed, lifting Thorin's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm.

"Bilbo, I will wait for you, if you would still have me?" Thorin asked.

"Always, My King." Bilbo answered as Thorin's eyes closed again.

"Thank you." Thorin breathed and then fell silent.

Bilbo waited for Thorin to speak again but he didn't and Balin eventually led Bilbo away from Thorin.

"We're taking them to Erebor, to lay with their forefathers." Balin told him, "I'm afraid that you cannot come with us."

"Them?" Bilbo asked.

"Fili and Kili too." Balin told him.

Bilbo nodded, "Thank you, Balin, tell the others that tea is at four and don't bother to knock." 

"Bilbo..." Balin began.

"I should go home. I have been gone a long while." Bilbo explained.

"Farewell, Master Burglar."

"Farewell, Master Balin." Bilbo returned.

\---

 

Bilbo looked around his ransacked home and moved quietly through the Hobbit Hole to the bedroom in the back, he was surprised that the other Hobbits hadn't quite made it that far back and so he still had his bed.

Bilbo climbed into the bed, setting his pack by the side and then he curled up under the musty quilts and buried his face in the pillows and sobbed.

For hours Bilbo sobbed and mourned until the tears that finally fell freely no longer came and his pillow was soaked.

And he wondered why it hurt so badly when he had known from the beginning how the story would end.

Because Bilbo had known how the Adventure would end, poor Fili and Kili and Thorin were gone and Bilbo had known, for that was how all his mother's tales had ended.

Afterall, Bilbo knew Heroes were't meant to survive, but then why did it hurt so much?

\----------

 

So, some how as I wrote this in my notebook, I planned a sequel to this where Thorin, Fili, and Kili live, but typing it up I can't see how so you have this angst fest and no happy ending, Sorry.


End file.
